The Wolf That Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood
by Ruka Kisaragi
Summary: Summary: The red riding hood hunted by the wolf,and the red riding hood,Rin,almost got tricked by the tually,both of them are d day by day,when the story are repeated,their bond is starting grow more.But,they cant even saw each other.Fate are always on they way. Written Based on the song "The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood" by Hitoshizuku-P


The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

Written by: Izayoi Kisaragi  
Written Based on the song "The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood" sang by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and produced by Hitoshizuku-P

In our childhood story-The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood-, wolf is a bad being for tricking red riding hood and her grandma.

But what if the wolf actually a person with lonely heart?

Summary:

The red riding hood hunted by the wolf,and the red riding hood,Rin,almost got tricked by the wolf, ,both of them are day by day,when the story are repeated,their bond is starting grow do have heart,you ,they cant even saw each are always on they way.

One day, a certain story starts….

A Wolf, live peacely but alone in forest, coincidentally, seeing beautiful red hair swaying on his way. It is the Little Red Riding Hood. Doesn't know anything, the Red Riding Hood panic, and ran away. But it was no scary moments. When the first time their eyes meet, even they are from different race, it was no doubt, a feeling. A warm feeling. The Red Riding Hood's heart won't stop beating really fast, even when she reach her grandma home…But, why it is the wolf instead of her grandma there? Are he-No, no, he aren't a bad guy, he wouldn't do that. Being curious, the red riding hood try to play along…but why are its feel so wrong and the red riding hood start to cry? Why is his face show neither wilderness nor gluttony, but why are he doing that? His face seem so unwilling to do that….She wonder why.

The next day, being curious, the Red Riding Hood is going to a wrong and longer route. Walk straight to her grandma will only meet a certain "ending". She want to know more. Seeing the wolf again, the red riding hood feel warm…But as they hand start to reach each other, suddenly, they can't-Suddenly, the wolf stalking and look toward her-somehow-creepy, and unwillingly, try to kill her. But of course, he won't do such a thing! Why on the earth is he doing that? Thought the red riding hood. Well, It is only because they meeting, they existence, are actually written as a story… When she found out their story, it is clear that fate forbid love between Wolf and Red Riding Hood, both being unconscious, unwillingly, and even not reached half-heartedly, being the actor and the actress of their story…

Why? Well, alas, it's they fate. Their story, "The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood" are written with dark ink with certain line and some provision on it…

A provision that the Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood,are forbidden to have such a feeling toward each other.A provision that it is fixed,the Wolf are heartless,senseless,do anything for food who will keep him alive,and the red riding hood are easily tricked by the wolf.

They just want to just want to talk each just want to do thing simple that. Fall en to each other eyes, only like that. The fragile Red Riding Hood and the sly Wolf,even if its cruel and they are being cursed,the story will not 's not a one-side awkward love,but more like requited love that was cruelly forbidden.

Why?

"Why are I'm the Wolf?"

"Why are I'm the Red Riding Hood?"

Today, it's being the usual day. The wolf being on the same tree as yesterday, seeing the beautiful gaze and red hair of the red riding hood, but the red riding hood pretend to didn't see him. So much to talk from their heart, but only a little sighs that going out from their mouth linearly….

Their eyes don't meet.

Their distance is so close, but it seems so far away.

Their voice won't reach to each other.

Only their feeling toward each other are presence…but slowly faded and erased by a fine word by word on the stories….

But it's okay. As long as they are back-to back in a tree, no one is sad. Their feelings, if it's not love, then they won't need any …no matter how much they think about it, the ending won't change…

The fate is,Wolf are forced to trick red riding hood and her grandma,and end up getting killed by some random fate is such a strong dark power,even their feeling toward each other can't break it.

The next day was the same.

Red Riding Hood are going through the same road,playing the "Little Red Riding Hood" story with ,things are the same,repeatedly,going round and is such a cruel things,isn't it? But,for the loving Wolf,it's more than enough. Saw her face walking on the day...it's already more than are the story supposed to be like this?.They only want to see each only want to talk one to only want to holding hands,walking toward Red Riding Hood grandma together,no bad guy,isn't that good? Thats not hard,isn't it?

Even if they can't meet, Even if they can't see each other, Even if they can't talk each other, it's fine. A string between their heart and mouth are softly cut by the storyline… The helpless red riding hood and the awkward wolf, are meant, or forced, to be like that…

They want to want to touch. They want to talk. Honestly, they only want to embrace each other! The cute Red Riding Hood and the gentle wolf, they should really meet, and reunited, with "Live Happily Ever After" ending, things like that…Why it won't happen?

Countless times of praying, Countless attempts to reach each other, and unfathomable love….It's all futile! Sadly, because they are The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood…

As the story going round and round, they realize it's just impossible. Anything forbid them! It's always the same…The Red Riding Hood start to sob and cry furiously…but the embracing hands of the wolf are getting nowhere close…He's unable to do it! Are it's so much forbid that even they can't help each other?

No matter how much he struggle, No matter how much he wish and prayed, his claw and fangs won't disappear, he will be, and always will be a wild,sly,and uncaring wolf. Just how much forbidden it is? Why does it's so cruel? The Riding Hood can't do anything about it, her heart expressed by nothing, except tears that start to form on her eyes….

But, anything fine…As long as the wolf there, and the Red Riding Hood at the another side, they will be struggling and praying for another countless time….

And until the Happy Ending that seems impossible to happen, they will be always like that.

Always...


End file.
